Things change
by autobotleo
Summary: Aang/Azula Azula is searching for the Avatar. She finds more then she thought possible. Her feelings aren't as clear as she first thought.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This takes place after book 3 chapter 13. I was very interested in the Aang/Azula pairing after reading a few other stories. And man there just aren't enough. So I decided to add one.

Things change

It was several days after the invasion of the fire nation. All the rebels had been rounded up and sent to the furthest dungeons. Azula set out to hunt down the Avatar and his friends. Azula, Ty lee and Mai had followed the trail as far as they could.

"It seems we have lost track of them." Azula told the two girls.

"What should we do guys?" Ty lee asked.

"We may have to split up?" Mai suggested.

"Excellent idea Mai. I shall head west. You two continue on to the east. We shall meet up in a few days time." Azula instructed.

Azula headed eastward, and found herself alone. Alone with her thoughts of recent events. Too her surprise she found herself thinking about the Avatar. He had displayed incredible courage and skill. Despite all that had happened, the Avatar maintained a calm exterior.

She thought back to previous encounters with the Avatar. He had always been quick and agile. Yet this last time was different. He was not the playful child he had always been. This time he was a mature leader. Not just mentally mature but physically as well. His body had gone through the most change. Perhaps due to the lightning bolt that nearly killed him. It may have showed him just how much training he was lacking. She continued on like this for some time.

Not far away, Zuko and Aang had concluded another tough fire bending lesson. They headed down to the nearby stream to gather water for dinner. Zuko used opportunities like these to ask the Avatar questions in order to get to know him better.

"Come on Avatar, you mean to tell me you have never told a girl how you feel?" Zuko asked.

"Hey I was raised by monks. These type of situations never came up." Aang answered back.

"Your goofy friend Sokka must have told 3 girls just in the short time you have been traveling together."

"Yeah but.." Aang started

Azula had reached a large grassy hill side. It was pretty warm, she removed her fire nation robes and set them beside her. She leaned back against the hillside, and heard a sound. She could swear she heard voices coming from the other side. She frantically climbed the hill side. As she reached the top she narrowed her eyes on the two unsuspecting victims. She soon realized the two she was watching was her very own brother, and the Avatar. Not only were they standing together but they were talking like two old friends. For some reason Azula felt a bit jealous.

"I'm sure Sokka's grumpy sister has told someone by now." Zuko interrupted.

"Katara's not grumpy, your sister Azula now she is grumpy." Aang shot back.

"Did the Avatar just say my name?" Azula asked herself

She decided to listen in. She needed to know why the Avatar was talking about her. The thought of knowing the Avatar was speaking about her made Azula happy. Her heart began to race faster.

"That's not news to anyone Avatar. Azula is a dangerous and crafty individual. Yet I think she just needs to meet someone who can make her see things differently. Maybe someone like you." Zuko said smiling.

"What? Why me? She's always trying to kill me." Aang responded.

"See that's your answer. Trying, meaning she never finishes the job. She must like you." Zuko joked.

"Stop talking nonsense." Aang said blushing.

"I'll get you back for this Zuzu." Azula whispered

Azula's face smacked against the grassy hill. She couldn't believe all the stupid things her brother was saying about her. Her cheeks were redder then they had ever been. She didn't like the Avatar, she just admired how strong he was. After all, he was the only man who could fight against her at the same level.

"Ha your blushing, so you have noticed how beautiful she is. Some guys would kill to have gotten as close to her as you have. Not to mention you have been up and close to her on several occasions." Zuko said teasing.

"You'd have to be an idiot not to notice. Azula is very attractive." Aang admitted.

Azula couldn't stand it any longer. For some reason the thought of her brother saying things about her to the Avatar made her angry. She was determined to give him the beating of a life time. Azula jumped over the grassy hill and headed straight for Zuko. Her golden eyes set to finish him off. Suddenly Aang turned to her. She saw his gentle grey eyes widen as she came into view. Azula stumbled and fell into the stream.

"What was that?" Zuko said turning to Aang.

"I'll save her!" Aang shouted.

"Who?" Zuko asked

Aang didn't respond, instead he jumped into the stream. He swam quickly and pulled the young lady out of the water. He pulled her out and laid her on the ground. Her white underclothes were completely soaked. Aang blushed as he caught site of her see through top. This young lady wasn't too modest about wearing more underclothing in that area. Yet Aang pushed that all side when he noticed she wasn't breathing.

"Zuko she's not breathing." Aang told Zuko.

"Try sending air to her?" Zuko suggested

Aang leaned over and placed his mouth over hers. He breathed air into her. Azula's eyes opened slowly. As her vision came to focus she saw the Avatar leaning over her. His cheeks were flushed from all the excitement. Azula was blushing from the closeness they shared. She could feel his warm breath on her. Without a second thought, Azula wrapped her arms around Aang's neck. Aang looked to her confused, then suddenly Azula leaned in for a kiss. A deep passionate kiss that neither here nor Aang fought.

"I take back what I said Avatar. You don't have to tell a girl how you feel to get your point across." Zuko said to Aang

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Aang was still in shock from the kiss. His mind wouldn't allow him to focus. Azula laid her head back down on the ground. She felt a little light headed. She used her hand to push back wet strands of hair out of her face. She obviously lost her hair pin as she fell into the water. After forcing her hair back, She sat up slowly. Aang snapped back to reality as he took a second glance at her see through top.

"Zuko quick give me your coat. She must be freezing out here." Aang lied.

"All right." Zuko said removing his coat.

Zuko stepped up behind the young lady and placed his coat on her. He couldn't tell much about this girl. Other then the fact she had long dark hair. She didn't even have any distinguishing clothing. Zuko was very curious about her.

"There all better now." Aang said

"Thank you for the coat Zuzu." Azula told her brother.

"WHAT? Azula is that you?" Zuko asked.

Zuko stood in front of Aang and got into a defensive stance. He would have to push Aang to safety before he and Azula got into a battle. He began to inch is way closer to Aang. Azula reached forward and took hold of the back of the Avatar's toga. Aang quickly turned to meet her gaze. To his surprise she was looking down. As if too ashamed to look him in the eyes. This caused Aang to speak up.

"Hey that's enough Zuko. Can't you see she is having a little trouble after her fall." Aang said upset.

"Are you kidding me. This is our best chance to finish her." Zuko pointed out.

"She's not even attacking anyone." Aang defended

"Were you blinded by that kiss? Are you forgetting how dangerous she is?" Zuko reminded

"Look Zuko she's not exactly dressed for action. Who fights in their underwear?" Aang said blushing

Azula looked down at herself. She was underdressed, and normally she wouldn't mind. Though being this close to the Avatar made her feel uncomfortable in her current state of dress. She tried to hid behind Aang. Zuko took notice, he had never seen his sister act this way before. Sure he had seen her upset, but he didn't think she could do embarrassed.

"So what are we going to do?" Zuko asked.

"What do you mean? We have to help Azula." Aang said flatly.

Azula blushed from behind the Avatar. He was being so sweet while at the same time standing up to her brother. Who only just recently joined them.

"Right, so you're just going to take her back to the camp?" Zuko questioned

"Yeah, we can get her dressed and cleaned up." Aang responded.

"I'm sure Katara and the others will be thrilled to see her." Zuko said sarcastically

Aang slapped his hand over his forehead. Of course Zuko was right. Katara and the others would never allow Azula near the campsite. Nor would they even give her a chance. It's bad enough how they treated Zuko. Having Azula there would only make things worse. Suddenly Aang got a brilliant Idea.

"You can go ahead and head back Zuko. I'll just make sure that Azula is all set to go. Then I'll head back." Aang said reassuringly.

"Alright kid, and don't worry I won't say anything about this when I get back." Zuko said

"Thank you Zuzu." Azula said thoughtfully.

"Don't thank me. Thank the Avatar, he gave you a second chance." Zuko said leaving.

"Um thank you Avatar." Azula said embarrassed.

"No need to thank me. Helping people is what I do." Aang smiled to her.

Aang and Azula walked over the grassy hill top she had originally fallen from. Aang spotted a pack full of food and supplies. Though he noticed that was all she had. She didn't have any warm clothes. Aang would have to somehow borrow clothes from Katara. For now though Aang needed to give her a place to stay. He earth bended her a tent. Azula was surprised, she had thought Aang was going to send her on her way.

"Just wait here a bit and I'll sneak you over some extra clothes." Aang explained.

"You mean you don't want me to leave?" Azula asked him

"No, I want to get to know you more." Aang said smiling.

"Ok" Azula said blushing.

"Don't worry I won't be too long." Aang promised.

"I'll wait for you until then." Azula said

Azula looked deep into Aang's grey eyes. Her cheeks were flushed and she felt herself wanting to get closer to him. His face was mere inches away from her face. Suddenly her mind raced to the kiss she had given him. It was so sudden, more of a reaction than anything else. So this time she wanted to kiss him while she was fully aware of it. She drew herself closer to him. Aang caught site of her and her red cheeks. He suddenly placed his hand on her forehead.

"Oh no don't tell me that you are getting sick?" Aang asked her.

"Huh?" She barely answered.

"Aw just look at how red your cheeks are. I hope it's not a fever or something?" Aang said worried.

"No, no I'll be ok." Azula lied.

She was too nervous to tell Aang the truth. She had never felt this way about anyone before. Let alone the infamous Avatar. Who only just moments ago was her bitter enemy. She decided to let him go. Just encase she ended up getting another crazy idea.

"I'll hurry back, I promise." Aang said to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Aang turned himself around and headed in the direction his friends were waiting. Azula watched him from the top of the grassy hill. She watched him until his body disappeared in the distance. Azula didn't know why but suddenly her heart began to feel heavy. Her heart was aching and she wasn't quite sure why. It couldn't have been because the Avatar left. No that couldn't be, he just left her a second ago.

"Avatar Aang please hurry back soon." Azula whispered.

At that exact moment, Aang reached the Western Air temple. He saw that Zuko had been waiting for him by the camp fire. All the others had gone off to sleep. As Aang approached, Zuko watched him with his arms folded. Aang simply smiled a wide toothy grin at him. Aang stepped closer to Zuko, waiting to hear some sort of lecture. Instead he was asked a question.

"So my sister actually let you go?" Zuko asked him.

"Oh she sure did. After falling down and almost drowning she just wanted to get out of here." Aang lied.

"Did you make sure she didn't follow you back?" Zuko questioned.

"Since I saved her life she said she was going to forget she saw us." Aang lied again

"She did?" Zuko wondered.

"I guess it's like you said, she does have some good moments." Aang said smiling.

"This day was so crazy, I think its best we don't mention this to the others." Zuko suggested.

"Your right, besides we don't want to worry the girls." Aang said sheepishly.

"Well good night Avatar. Don't stay up too late." Zuko ordered him

Zuko left to find his room. Aang took a deep breath, he had a sigh of relief. He felt as though the interrogation was going to go on all night. Luckily Zuko believed him and turned in. Aang's thoughts quickly went back to the fire princess. She was all alone wet and in the cold. Aang knew he would have to work fast. He decided that Katara's clothes were definitely the right choice. Toph was too petite. Nothing of hers would fit Azula.

"This isn't going to be easy, but its sure going to be fun." Aang said to himself.

He smiled as he slowed his pace down. He carefully made his way over to Katara's room. He gently pried her door open. He glanced inside making sure Katara hadn't woken up. He turned his attention over to her clothing basket. Aang inched his way closer to it and put his hand inside. He felt around and randomly pulled something out. It was one of Katara's water tribe outfits. Aang dug deeper, he knew Katara had to have a few fire nation clothes tucked away. After some digging he was able to find at least three fire nation outfits. Aang decided to take the water tribe outfit he pulled out earlier.

"Better to be safe than sorry." He said to himself.

Satisfied with all his selections he tucked the clothing away into a pack that he found. Aang was slightly disappointed at how easy this all was. His mind had come up with a much tougher ordeal then this. At that exact moment Aang was startled by a hideous sound. It made Aang move back quickly. He bumped into a stand of some sort. A large Air temple Jar fell. Aang quickly air bended a soft cushion catching the jar. He put the jar back on the stand, and did his best to catch his breath.

Aang heard the sound again. It was the sound of someone snoring. Aang turned his head quickly to Katara. Was that her making that horrible sound? Aang thought to himself. The perfect image of Katara was shattering right before his eyes. Aang shook his head in disbelief. Aang heard the sound again, only it wasn't Katara it was coming from behind her, in the very next room. Sokka's room to be exact.

"What a relief?" Aang mouthed wordlessly.

Finally solving the mystery of the snore Aang concluded that it was time to go. He bowed to Katara apologetically. He turned and began moving toward the door. Aang's foot collided with the leg of Katara's bed. Aang air bended a bubble around his head. It was able to catch the sound of his scream. The realization of his foot loudly smacking into the bed came to him. Surely Katara would hear that and wonder what he was doing there.

"Oh no" Aang whispered in fear.

Aang closed his eyes waiting to be yelled at. The yelling never came instead Katara turned over on to her other side. Then the sound of the loud snore came again. Aang smiled, it made sense that Katara would be a heavy sleeper due to Sokka's loud snoring. Aang walked out the door and closed it behind him. Aang had to remember this in case something like this came up again. Aang continued walking, when he was suddenly stopped by someone's voice.

"What are you still doing up Twinkle toes?" Toph asked yawning

"Um just taking a late night stroll." Aang spat out.

"Why would you do that?" She asked sleepily.

"Couldn't sleep, too much on my mind." Aang said nervously.

"Why are you going to the exit?" Toph asked curiously.

"You see I'm so used to sleeping outdoors I figured I'd stare up at the stars till I got sleepy." Aang lied

"Really? That's really weird." Toph said groggy.

"I know, I just need to get used to the fact that we have beds again." Aang laughed awkwardly

"Good luck with that Twinkle toes." Toph told him

She was too tired to care. She went off to bed and didn't even bother to see if Aang was telling the truth. Aang thanked his lucky stars that Toph was a blind bandit. Otherwise she would have seen him sweating. She waved him off as she entered her room. Aang quickened his pace. He didn't want to keep Azula waiting any more. As he headed toward the exit he saw someone pressed up against the wall. A Zuko shaped someone to be more accurate.

"Want some company staring up at the stars Avatar?" Zuko asked glaring.

"Uh no, I'll be fine. I don't want to keep you up." Aang said

"How can I sleep now, with all the sneaking around your doing?" Zuko asked upset.

"Wait a second?" Aang asked him

"You were being so quiet too." Zuko answered.

"But how could you?" Aang questioned.

"I'm the newest guy on the team. I'm not used to all the snoring yet. Sokka keeps me up every night, your sneaking was a different sound." Zuko explained.

Aang dropped his arms in defeat. Zuko had caught him red handed. Nothing he could do would make Zuko understand. All he could do now was hope the punishment wasn't too brutal. The disgusted looks from his friends would be punishment enough. Zuko walked up to him and looked down at Aang.

"I hope you know what you're doing Avatar." Zuko told him

"You aren't mad?" Aang asked him

"Just get going, I'm sure Azula is waiting for you."

"Thanks Zuko." Aang said running off.

Aang ran as fast as his air bending could take him. He finally reached the spot that Azula was waiting for him at. She was soaked sitting next to a small campfire. Her wet clothes weren't any drier. As Aang jumped down to where she was. Azula looked up at Aang and glared at him. Aang ran over to her and handed her the pack.

"Azula I'm so sorry." Aang apologized

"You said you were coming right back. Where have you been?" Azula said annoyed

"Well I… " Aang began

"While you were off playing, I have been here worried sick about you." Azula pouted.

"Playing!" Aang shouted

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

The young Avatar fell to the ground exasperated. Having gone through such a hectic ordeal only to be scolded for being late. It was almost too much for Aang to bear. Aang closed his eyes hoping things would be fine once he opened them. He slowly opened one eye and saw that Azula was still glaring at him. Aang took a deep breath and sat up and looked in Azula's direction. The two of them locked eyes for a moment and Aang turned his head.

Azula turned to take a second look at the Avatar and began to blush. She quickly turned her head determined to stay upset. She knew if she saw his adorable face she would instantly forgive him. Yet she was a princess. Whether he was the Avatar or not, you do not make a princess wait. The two of them sat in silence for a few short moments. That is until the Avatar picked himself up off the ground.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself?" Azula spoke first.

"Um the thing is.." Aang began to speak.

Aang gulped, his heart was racing a 100 miles a minute. He felt as though explaining the situation was the hardest thing he would ever have to do. He had seen her upset before but for an odd reason this was worse than having her chase him. Still Aang did his best to gather all his courage. He took this opportunity to try and explain things.

Azula listened carefully to Aang. Especially in regards to Aang sneaking into Katara's room. In all that had happened recently Azula had nearly forgotten about her. The pretty young water tribe girl. The one that traveled everywhere with the Avatar. Azula had long suspected that the young girl traveled with the Avatar for reasons other than friendship. Azula hadn't cared much about Katara and the Avatar's relationship before. Now things were different, Azula wanted to know the exact status of the two friends.

"So you see that's what took me so long to get back." Aang explained.

"It would seem that your pretty familiar with the inside of the water benders room." Azula wondered.

"You bet I am, Katara and I always hang out in there. "

"What about at night?" Azula asked

"Morning, noon or night we are always spending time in her room." Aang answered

"S…so sneaking into her room was nothing new to you? Azula interrogated.

"Nope that was my first and hopefully last time. I know it was wrong but I made an exception to help out a pretty young princess in need." Aang said smiling

Azula began to blush again. Hearing those flattering things coming from the Avatar made her heart beat faster. She lost her train of thought and forgot about Katara. She was once again focused on the Avatar.

"I didn't exactly get out of there without being caught. Zuko was waiting for me, he knew I was coming back here."

"My brother knew you were coming back and he still let you go?" Azula questioned

"Yeah, isn't he a nice guy? Who would have known angry Zuko would become nice guy Zuko? Aang joked.

"What about me? How do you see me at this moment? Am I still the scary and vicious fire princess to you? Azula asked him point blank.

Once again there was high tension in the air. Azula looked to the Avatar. She did her best to appear as though she was casually waiting for a reply. However she grew impatient waiting to him to respond with the correct answer. Aang furrowed his brow and scrunched his face. He suddenly smiled as the correct answer finally came to him.

"I think that your very nice." Aang said smiling

"NICE!" Azula shouted

Before she could continue yelling at the Avatar she saw him smile. Azula couldn't help but smile back. The Avatar's innocent smile was very infectious. She couldn't help but succumb to its power. Azula wondered if that truly was one of the Avatar's powers. Though she put that thought aside for the moment. Azula was suddenly overcome by the cold night air. She began to shiver and held herself.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked concerned.

Aang had finally taken notice of her predicament. Somehow between all the uncomfortable silences, the two of them had forgotten all about the change of clothes. Aang slapped himself in the forehead. He walked over to Azula and lifted up the pouch slightly. Azula could easily see how embarrassed the Avatar was. She gently took the pouch from his hands. Azula pointed to the opposite side of the Earth tent.

"I'll be just a moment, don't go anywhere Avatar." Azula told him.

"Ok I'll just wait right over here then." Aang laughed.

"No picking Avatar." Azula playfully warned.

Aang shook his head, hoping to clear his mind of what he had just heard. He felt awkward, was she warning him so that he won't look. Or was she telling him so that he would look. This was definitely one of those questions he would have to ask Sokka about later.

"So how's it going over there? Aang wondered.

"You sure brought a nice variety to choose from." Azula answered

"I picked a few so that you can have a choice in the ones you want to wear." Aang said honestly.

"That was very thoughtful of you Avatar." Azula said sweetly.

Azula felt heat rise to her cheeks as she smiled. Thinking about the Avatar and knowing that he went out of his way for her, made her so happy. Especially when he brought her back not one but several outfits. It was all very kind of him to do so. Azula continued to change clothes with a smile on her face. Though she had to admit this was a big change for her. The fact that the Avatar hadn't asked her for anything in return shocked her. Is this how the Avatar made his friends feel all the time? He simply does things out of the kindness of his heart.

"I tried my best to get you as many fire nation outfits as possible. I tried not to be too obvious about the ones I choose. " Aang explained

"That would explain this water tribe clothing." Azula said

"You don't have to wear it if you're not comfortable with it. I took it just in case." Aang said nervously.

"No, that is fine. You have outdone yourself Avatar. You brought back more outfits then I thought you would." Azula complemented him.

Azula stepped out from behind the Earth tent. Aang's eyes widened as he saw her. She was in a fire nation skirt and tank top. Azula's hair hung freely behind her shoulders. She looked amazing and Aang couldn't help but smile a large toothy grin. Azula blushed and quickly looked away as the Avatar stared at her. She began to fidget with the rim of her skirt causing Aang's eyes to avert downward. Azula turned to get a second look at the Avatar. She followed the direction the Avatar's eyes were fixated on. The redness in her cheeks quickly spread to the rest of her face.

"This skirt is far too short. I shall go and change it immediately." Azula said embarrassed.

"Why? You look great in that outfit." Aang said honestly

"It does?" Azula asked confused

"You have very pretty legs. Must be from all those fire bending kicks that you sent my way." Aang chuckled.

Azula was even more embarrassed then before. The Avatar was so very honest and open. Did he expect her to be the same way? Azula decided that this was the best time to file a complaint. It wasn't a big problem but she wanted to be honest too.

"One last thing Avatar. The chest area is far too tight. Your friend Katara is obviously lacking in this area." Azula said harshly.

"Really?" Aang said surprised.

Aang was shocked at what she had said. Unfortunately he was too young to catch the tone at which she had spoke those words. Instead he lingered on what had been said. Aang really hadn't really thought this sort of thing over. Of course Aang knew that the two teenage girls were very different. Though until now he hadn't considered just how different the two really were. Aang was having difficulty processing all of this. It was almost too much for his young mind to bare.

"Um, thank you for the sweet compliments Avatar." Azula said nervously.

"Your very welcome." Aang said happily.

Azula used this opportunity to sit down on the same log Aang had been sitting on. She looked over at Aang and scooted a bit closer to him. As she did this Aang turned to her direction, Azula averted her eyes and stared at the camp fire. She was upset at herself for not looking at him. Yet she was very nervous and couldn't help but stay silent. The very fact the two of them were alone together made her feel this way. It almost seemed as if the two of them were going out.

"I'm really glad." Aang spoke up

"A..about what?" Azula said flustered.

"That you are not upset with me anymore." Aang said

"Don't be silly Avatar princess' don't hold grudges." Azula fibbed.

"Boy am I glad to hear that, Princess." Aang said excited.

Azula inched her body closer to the Avatar. The two of them were now close enough that their hands were almost touching. Aang felt the warmth of her body. He turned and quickly took notice that Azula had closed the gap between them. Aang felt awkward about the situation and decided this was a good time to get going.

"Well princess I need to head back. Don't want the others to get suspicious." Aang said suddenly.

"I see, very well Avatar I shall allow you to leave. Under one condition." Azula said

"What is the condition?" Aang asked her.

"You refer to my brother by his first name do you not?" Azula asked him

"I sure do." Aang answered.

"Very well, I shall allow you to do the same with me. You may refer to me as simply Azula." Azula instructed.

"Ok then, I think I'll do just that Azula." Aang smiled.

"You should feel honored Avatar there are not many that get this privilege." Azula said proudly.

"On the same subject. You don't need to call me Avatar. That's just my title. You can call me Aang. All of my friends do." Aang explained.

"Then I look forward to your return, when we refer to each other by first name." Azula said smirking.

Back at the air temple Zuko headed for bed. He knew that the Aang didn't want him to wait up for him. On his way back to his quarters he passed by Katara. She seemed to be very sleepy. Zuko walked over beside her.

"What are you doing up so late?" Zuko interrogated.

"I sneezed and it woke me up. So I got up to get a drink of water. It was so strange. I remember gran gran telling me that people sneeze when someone talks about them. But who would be talking about me so late?" Katara wondered.

"Beats me." Zuko said shrugging his shoulders.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

Aang awoke a little later in the morning then he normally would. His late night adventure kept him up very late. To Aang's surprise there was another presence in the room with him. As he turned his head to the door way he saw Zuko. Zuko leaned casually against the door way.

"You were out pretty late Romeo. What exactly did you and her talk about?" Zuko interrogated him.

"Well she and I were just." Aang began

"Whose this She you two are talking about? Sokka asked barging in.

Aang and Zuko quickly cupped their hands over Sokka's mouth and yanked him into the room. Zuko kicked the door closed and glared at Sokka dangerously. Zuko and Aang quickly looked to one another then silently agreed to keep things secret for now. They turned their attention back to Sokka and released him. The two of them smiled at Sokka and began to laugh attempting to play things off. Sokka stared at them suspiciously.

"Well you see, it's an interesting story. So I'll let Zuko tell it cause he can describe it better." Aang said nervously.

"You see Sokka, the other day while we were training. Aang happened to rescue a girl. He used his bending and saved her." Zuko said with exaggerated hand movements.

"What was all that about staying out late?" Sokka asked.

"She was really startled by all that had happened. So she asked me to stay with her a while until she felt safe." Aang fibbed.

The combination of story and large hand gestures seemed to be working. Sokka's expression seemed to relax. The story somehow seemed to flow well between the two of them. Sokka found it hard not to believe them. Plus it revolved around helping someone, a lady someone to be exact. Sokka couldn't argue against helping a girl. Instead he left to continue doing his daily duties. As he did so Zuko and Aang breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Zuko noticed Aang's expression.

"What is up with that face your making Aang?" Zuko questioned.

"I was just wondering how things around here would liven up if we brought a new member into our group." Aang said

"Are you joking?" Listen Aang, just because my sister is tolerating your presence. Doesn't mean she is going to be so generous to the rest of us." Zuko explained

"Come on Zuko, it was a big change for all of us when you joined the team. In fact Katara hated you, remember?" Aang reminisced.

"This isn't the same situation!" Zuko shouted.

Aang and Zuko quickly stopped their argument. They remembered that no one else was supposed to know. As the conversation died down footsteps were heard. The two young men did their best to look as casual as possible. Both of them smiled foolishly at one another then toward the approaching Katara.

"There you are Aang. I've been looking all over for you. We have water bending practice to get to." Katara said smiling.

All right, let's go Katara." Aang said happily.

Aang and Katara headed to the nearby lake. It was much further downstream then the area Azula was camped. Unfortunately for all of them, Azula was nearby. She discovered a small secluded watering hole in the vicinity. It was far enough away that neither Aang nor his friends would find her. Using her fire bending she was able to turn it into a warm bath. She undressed herself and slowly got into the water. She enjoyed the comfort the warm water brought. She undid her hair and allowed it to fall freely around her shoulders.

Azula laid back and stared up at the blue sky. She stood quietly listening to all of the sounds of nature. It was very relaxing and she began to think about the Avatar. Strangely enough it was almost as though she could hear him. Azula snapped back to reality. She was hearing the young Avatar and someone else. The sound was coming from the direction of the lake. Azula quickly dressed in her under garments, and headed toward the noise. As she approached the lake she was able to identify that the second voice was definitely a female.

"Good work Aang. Your really getting the hang of this." Katara praised him.

"Thanks Katara, all of your training is really paying off. " Aang responded.

Azula reached the lake and perched herself behind a bush. She was able to see the two young benders standing in the water. Her golden eyes glared at Katara when her cheeks blushed at Aang's compliment. Azula ripped a clump of grass from the ground upon seeing this. She watched even more closely now.

"Try doing this move?" Katara suggested.

"Urg…I can't seem to get this new form down." Aang admitted.

Katara stepped around behind Aang. She pressed her body up against his back. She reached her arms around him and began manipulating his movements. As Katara leaned forward to give further instructions. Her cheek came in contact with his. Azula's fury erupted and the bush she was hiding behind suddenly burst into flames.

"Look Aang there's a fire!" Katara yelled.

"I'll handle this Katara!" Aang shouted.

Aang quickly leapt into action. He water bended a large wave over to the fire. The wave crashed fiercely against the land. At the time of impact Aang could have sworn he heard a shriek.

"I'm going to go check things out." Aang said sprinting over to the bush.

As Aang rushed over he came into contact with a female body. The young female was doubled over, her face was stuck in the muddy ground. Her barely covered rear end was facing upward. Aang was shocked to see that she wasn't wearing much. Though he had to admit she had a nice back side. He put that thought aside as he heard some mumbling coming from under the mud. Aang closed his eyes and put his hands around her waist. He pulled her out of the mud and fell back.

"Took you long enough Aang." Azula said upset.

"Azula! What the heck are you doing out here?" Aang asked her.

"Never mind that. What exactly where you and that girl doing?" Azula snapped.

"She was teaching me new Water bending forms." Aang said honestly.

"That girl was definitely trying to teach you something but bending wasn't it." Azula ranted.

"Look Azula I'm really sorry. But I got to go back or Katara is going to get suspicious." Aang said hastily.

"WHAT! You did all this and now you're just going to leave to spend more time with HER!" Azula complained.

"That's not it, I just don't want her to find you." Aang said rushing.

"Does she mean that much to you? That you would just leave me here like this?" Azula asked him flatly.

Aang was suddenly overcome by feelings of nervousness. This was an all new situation for him. Unlike a battle or a bending dual he saw no way of responding to the question without hurting someone. Nor did he see a way of answering unscathed either. This was a really bad position. Luckily for Aang a ray of light shown down upon him. Katara shouted for Aang and interrupted the conversation.

"What's going on over there Aang?" Katara wondered.

"Don't worry Katara, everything is ok now. It was just a big misunderstanding." Aang fibbed.

"What do you mean?" She asked stepping closer.

Aang took his tunic off and placed it around Azula covering her nakedness. Katara walked closer to them and stepped around a large boulder. She was able to see Aang and a young women. Katara couldn't recognize her because her face was covered in mud. She did notice that this new girl was wearing Aang's shirt.

"You see this girl was cooking and then the fire suddenly spread. It got out of control and the bush just lit up. She was trying to put it out when I suddenly bended half the lake on her." Aang joked.

"Oh I see, well I'm really sorry my friend Aang did this to you." Katara apologized.

Azula arched her eyebrow at Aang. He nervously smiled at her, hoping she would confirm his story. She gave him a tense glare, letting him know that he owed her big time for this. Azula cleared her throat to speak with Katara. The sound made Aang gulp hard.

"All is forgiven, it's not as though he was trying to hurt me on purpose." Azula said sweetly.

"I'm really glad to hear that." Katara said relieved.

"However, since he did ruin my dinner. I will require his help to redo my meal and clean up." Azula said kindly.

Azula smiled at Aang. The smile and the way she altered her voice to sound like a normal girl. It all frightened him, and she was doing this all for him. In order to keep up with the lie she sarcastically played along. This was torture for him. If he didn't play along and cooperate with her, then she would blow their cover. Aang hung his head in defeat.

"Don't worry Katara, I'll help this girl with everything. You just get back to the others and let them know I'm going to be late." Aang said forcing a smile.

"Ok Aang. I'll see you later then." Katara said to him.

As Katara walked away she waved farewell to Aang and the new girl. Even though Aang was the Avatar he still needed to be held accountable for his own mistakes. She wished that she could have stayed and helped him, but in the end this was better for him.

"Aren't we feeling lucky." Azula spoke up.

"We sure were, Everything could have fallen apart right there. I'm just glad you were able to change your voice like that. Who knew you could do Girly?" Aang said relieved

"Indeed, now we must discuss the payment for my excellent acting." Azula said seriously.

"Wait staying here to help you clean up isn't payment enough?" Aang whined.

"Of course not. Tomorrow you and I shall spend the entire day together." Azula lectured.

"But what about all my bending lessons?" Aang asked.

"Cancel them, I'm sure missing one day will not hurt." Azula told him


	6. Chapter 6

Katara finally returned to the western air temple. She had been exhausted from the training and all of the excitement. She felt a pang of guilt leaving Aang with that girl. Though it was an accident caused by Aang, Katara knew she had a hand in it as well. She shouted after seeing the flames. Which in turn caused Aang to leap into action. Upon her return, Katara saw her brother walk over to greet her.

"Hey Katara, how did the training go?" Sokka asked.

"It went well, up until some girl started a fire." Katara blurted out.

She seemed to be a bit disappointed. Having her time with Aang suddenly disrupted. She had been really enjoying herself until then. Katara was becoming more irritated as thought on about it. Her brother snapped her back out of it with a question.

"Where the heck is Aang? Wasn't he with you?" Sokka questioned.

"You see, Aang water bended a huge wave on top of some girl. So he stayed behind to help her out." Katara stated

"Oh is that what happened. Boy, do I feel sorry for that girl." Sokka expressed.

" What do you mean by that Sokka?" Katara questioned him.

"That's twice already that something bad has happened to her. So this is actually the second time Aang had to stay behind and help her." Sokka explained.

Katara became very suspicious. It did seem odd that Aang wasn't too surprised to find that girl there. Almost as though they had met once before. Then there was the fact that he hadn't objected to staying behind with her, all by himself. None of this was sitting well with Katara.

"Wow all alone just the two of them. Maybe that girl really is his girlfriend?" Sokka said aloud.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Katara shouted

She ran over to Sokka and got dangerously close to him. She glared at him making sure that Sokka knew she meant business. For a brief moment her blue eyes became ice cold. Sokka gulped and began to talk.

"The thing is, I overheard Zuko and Aang talking about some girl they had met." Sokka continued.

"So, Zuko knows about this mystery girl too?" Katara asked upset.

"Hey from what I heard, Aang knows her pretty well. He's been sneaking out to see her for a few nights now." Sokka said

"Is that the reason why he's been waking up so late recently?" Katara wondered.

"Yeah, apparently things have been going great. Aang had nothing but good things to say about her." Sokka went on.

"That's enough Sokka!" Katara yelled.

Sokka looked to her shocked. Katara saw the confused look in his eyes. Suddenly she realized just how upset she had gotten. It surprised her to know just how angry and disappointed she had become. Did she really care for Aang that much? She had never really thought about it. In fact up until now, Katara could only remember instances of Aang showing affection toward her.

Katara's feet began to propel her forward. She knew she cared for Aang. But to what extent? At first things were so simple, he was such a young naïve boy. Katara grew to care for him like an older sister. Despite how Aang felt about her, she didn't give it much thought. Recently however Katara had come to realize things change. With that realization Katara began to run.

"Hey Katara where are you going?" Sokka called out to her.

"I'M GOING BACK FOR AANG!" She shouted.

Back at Azula's camp, Aang waited patiently for her to emerge from her tent. After getting drenched, she quickly made her way indoors to change. Aang was very anxious to see what sort of outfit she would wear this time. In a way he was glad that things turned out this way. Besides he can see Katara any time he wanted. Spending time with Azula was new and different. It was something that Aang was beginning to really enjoy.

"Ok Aang I want you to be honest. Tell me what you think of this one." Azula said coyly.

As she exited the earth tent Aang was taken back. Azula was wearing one of Katara's water tribe outfits. It looked amazing on Azula. Her light skin was so exotic in blue, as he was so used to seeing Katara in it. It was such an odd sight to behold. Yet Aang couldn't think of any reason why she shouldn't be wearing it. A smile formed across his face. Aang's reaction was enough to bring a blush to Azula's face.

"Azula you look so amazing in that." Aang praised.

"Thank you Aang." Azula said honestly.

"Boy am I glad I decided to stick around." Aang said happily.

"Then you're going to be even happier." Azula said

"Why's that?" Aang questioned

"Because now you get to receive a reward." Azula purred.

"A reward for what?" Aang wondered.

Azula stepped closer to Aang. She stood directly in front of him and looked him in the eyes. He had grown much in the two years she had chased him. Her golden eyes stared deep into his sliver ones. She watched him closely as she spoke again.

"For staying here with me, and not spending the day with that girl." Azula smiled.

"What do you mean by that? I like spending time with my friends." Aang spoke up.

"Oh please, I haven't known you very long. But it's pretty obvious how you feel about her." Azula pointed out.

"It's natural for people to have feelings for their friends, and Katara happens to be my best friend." Aang explained.

"Who are you trying to kid? Even your blind friend Toph can see what's going on with you and her." Azula said getting angry.

"No way, I don't feel that way about Katara." Aang almost shouted.

Azula noticed the tone in his voice. She had hit some sort of nerve. Of all the times she battled against the Avatar. This was the angriest she had ever seen him. He always managed to keep his cool while fighting. Azula smiled, she had found a new emotion in him. This gave her the perfect opportunity to find out the true status of Aang and Katara's relationship.

"So what was it exactly the two of you were doing down by the water?" She asked harshly.

"It was training Azula." Aang responded quickly.

"Training?" That didn't look like any training session I have ever seen before. The way she had her hands all over you." Azula said folding her arms.

"Just stop it Azula. I'm tired of hearing all this." Aang said frustrated.

"I know what I saw, She was happy and excited. All because she was spending the day with you." Azula pointed out.

"That's ridiculous, Katara doesn't see me that way!" Aang angrily expressed.

"HAH, You two have spent every day for the past 3 years together. And you're telling me she has never showed you any affection?" Azula questioned.

Azula looked at him closely. She wanted to make sure she read him correctly. She had to know if he was going to tell her the truth. Aang shut his eyes slowly. He began thinking back. Reliving all the memories he shared with Katara. All the times he lavished Katara with his special attention. Expressing his feelings freely to her. Yet the answer was obvious, Katara had not returned any of Aang's feelings. She merely dismissed his feelings time and time again. Aang shot his eyes open and looked to Azula sharply.

" I know she doesn't care for me. Katara has never thought of me in that way." Aang said sadly.

"Aang I'm so sorry." Azula said surprised.

Aang's appearance quickly dropped. The look in his eyes and the tone in his voice. Was far more the Azula expected. It had shocked her so badly that she subconsciously apologized to him. Tears welled up in Azula's eyes. She hadn't expected to have something like this in common with the Avatar. She knew exactly what Aang was going through. She knew exactly what it felt like, to be unloved by those you care about.

Azula moved to comfort him. She extended her arms to grasp hold of Aang. Unfortunately for her, there was a large stone in her way. Azula fell forward knocking the young Avatar on his back. Azula laid on top of him, sprawled awkwardly. Azula pushed her upper body up and stared down at Aang. He looked up at her passionate eyes. Seeing the look of sincere empathy, he wrapped his arms around her. Azula's tears sprang forth again. Aang opened his mouth to comfort her and began lifting himself up. Azula lowered her upper half and pressed her body against his, pinning him down. She brought her lips down onto his and kissed him.

"No Aang." Katara barely managed to whisper.

Katara had finally reached the campsite. However now she wished she hadn't. Her greatest fear had finally come true. Aang was indeed still there, and he was kissing a girl. A water tribe girl, and it wasn't Katara. At that moment she felt as though her world would never be the same again.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Azula's kiss continued. Her tongue danced around Aangs for what seemed like ages. Unlike other boys she had kissed. Aang's kiss was very heartfelt and gentle. Azula slowly pulled back. A blush appeared on her cheeks as she stared down at the young man pinned beneath her. Aang smiled up at her.

"What's wrong Azula?" Aang asked her.

"I just want to make sure this isn't a dream." Azula responded.

"What do you mean?" Aang wondered

"This is the first time that I have ever experienced any genuine emotions other then hate and Anger." Azula said honestly

"That's great Azula. Sounds like your heart is eager to experience love and happiness." Aang said happily.

"This new feeling is love? The one emotion I thought I would never get to experience for myself." Azula admitted.

Azula looked down upon Aang once more. This time her golden eyes began to tear up. Aang raised both his hands up to her face and wiped her tears away. As he looked at her he smiled. This was a side of her he was sure no one else had ever seen. A side he hoped he would see a lot more of.

"Aang do Avatars rescue Princesses?" Azula asked nervously.

"The monks taught me that Princess saving was a big part of the job description. Actually I heard saving the world was second only to saving a Princess." Aang said confidently.

"Avatar Aang do you promise to protect and care for Princess Azula?" Azula asked in her royal tone.

"Princess it would be my pleasure." Aang responded.

"For accepting this mission I present you with a reward." Azula said regally.

Azula leaned her head forward again and kissed Aang once more. Aang happily accepted the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. The two of them were far too preoccupied to take notice of an approaching person.

"Aang" Katara whispered.

As if in a daze Katara slowly walked. She was in a state of shock, yet her legs propelled her forward. Her body urged her to continue despite what she had witnessed. The site before her was almost too much to take in. Katara took a few more steps before she abruptly halted.

Surely her eyes were playing tricks on her. Katara's sweet little Aang, would never do such things. After all, ever since they had met Aang had strong feelings toward her. He even kissed Katara on the day of the eclipse. A kiss that proved once and for all that he was in love with her. Katara's train of thought was interrupted when the water tribe girl spoke.

"Let's stay like this forever Aang." Azula said happily

"Easy for you to say, no one's on top of you." Aang joked.

Azula frowned at Aang and punched him in the arm. Aang began to laugh as he playfully took hold of Azula's arms to keep her from hitting him again. As he began to pick himself up he caught site of Katara coming up behind them. In a panic he stood up and did his best to block Katara's view of Azula.

"Aang, I can't believe it's you. I wouldn't have believed it, but I heard her call your name." Katara said upset

"Listen Katara." Aang began

"No more lies Aang. I know why you have been blowing off your training. It's so you could go on your secret dates with some girl." Katara interrupted

Katara leaned in closer to Aang. She was doing her best to look over his shoulder and see the girl behind him. Aang threw up his left hand and did his best to flail it around and distract Katara with it. At the same time he was using his right hand to keep Azula's head down and away from sight.

"How did you know about that?" Aang questioned.

"Sokka over heard you talking to Zuko. He confessed everything to me!" Katara said almost screaming.

"Katara why don't you and I talk this out alone? Like we used to." Aang asked nervously.

Azula's body suddenly became stiff. The thought of Aang and Katara alone together didn't sit too well with her. She did her best to fight off Aang's right arm. Though for some unknown reason, panic seemed to fuel his strength. She could barely fight him. Aang saw the angry Katara nod at him in agreement. She turned herself around to find a secluded area to speak to Aang. Aang used this opportunity to turn his attention back to Azula.

"Ok, I'm going to have a chat with Katara. You can use this chance to get back to your camp. Tomorrow when things smooth over I'll come back for you." Aang said calmly.

"Why should I be the one to run away in defeat? She was the one that rudely interrupted our special moment." Azula explained.

"This whole situation is complicated. Trust me, it's easier if I just go with her." Aang announced.

The word he used to describe the situation. It didn't sit too well with Azula. Why had things suddenly become so complicated? Why was Aang so scared and nervous? Why had Aang's mood suddenly changed when this water tribe girl appeared? Azula had finally gotten what she had always longed for. She wasn't about to let him go so easily.

"You still have feelings for her don't you?" Azula accused.

"Don't be silly." Aang laughed a bit.

Azula crossed her arms and stared at Aang. The intensity of her glare let him know she was not joking. Aang had to come up with something quickly. Maybe he could convince Katara to wait for him. At least while he calmed Azula back down. That was his best bet, Katara was obviously the more patient one.

"Let's go Aang! We have lots of things to discuss. This is not going to be a short talk." Katara declared.

"No! He's not going anywhere with you girl!" Azula yelled

Aang's body suddenly became pale. He hadn't expected Azula to be so uncooperative. What's worse she was now purposely trying to enrage Katara. The situation was become worse by the moment. Aang turned around quickly, Katara was again approaching him. Aang stood between the two girls and did his best to block Katara's vision again.

"What did you say?" Katara shouted back

"You heard me! Aang isn't leaving!" Azula shrieked.

"I know that voice." Katara said.

"Wow Katara where does the time go? It's about time we headed back to the others lets go." Aang said in a panic.

Aang took hold of Katara's shoulders and began pushing her back in the direction of the Air temple. Katara wasn't about to leave now. She had to know who this girl was.

"Aang stop pushing me. I know I recognize her voice from somewhere. It's so darn familiar." Katara continued on.

Aang had no choice. He had to tell Katara the truth. As her best friend, he couldn't let her find out from someone else.

"Katara, I have something important to tell you." Aang said sincerely.

"Important to tell HER?" Azula questioned

"What is it Aang?" Katara asked him

Azula was beyond frustrated. She wasn't about to let Aang confess anything to Katara. Not while she could do something to stop it. A devilish grin appeared on her face. She knew what she had to do. Azula snaked her arms around Aang's waist hugging him from behind. Her head and neck rested beside his. She smiled at Katara revealing her true identity.


	8. Chapter 8

Katara was appalled at this other water tribe girl. She had the nerve to touch Aang. Like a viper she wrapped her arms around Aang's neck. That was the final straw for Katara. She wasn't going to just stand there when this girl was putting her hands all over Aang. She was going to put a stop to this now.

"Don't go with her." Azula commanded.

"Azula, I promise to come right back." Aang whispered.

Out of the corner of her eye. Azula could see Katara coming up from behind Aang. She was drawing closer and it was only a matter of moments before the secret was out of bag. All that was left was for Azula to reveal herself to Katara and show her that he was now hers. Just as if Azula was on the battlefield, this would be another victory.

"Hello water tribe peasant." Azula greeted

Katara watched as the girl's face suddenly appeared from behind Aang. Katara's eyes went wide as the girl's blazing gold eyes came into focus. finally the sight of the girls arrogant and evil smile. That unmistakable face, Katara would recognize it for the rest of her life. It was the same as it was on the day Azula had almost succeeded in killing Aang.

"Aang get out of here!" Katara shouted.

She instinctively grabbed Aang by the arm and pushed him away has hard as she could. Katara sent Aang flying back several feet. Azula smiled wickedly as Aang had finally been removed. This was the perfect opportunity to eliminate her competition. The tips of Azula's fingers were roaring with blue flames.

"I won't let you take him." Azula warned.

"Azula I'm not going to let you hurt him ever again." Katara threatened.

"Do you honestly think you can do anything to me girl?" Azula asked as she glared.

"I'll make you pay Azula." Katara said seriously

"Oh! Did it bother you to see the two of us together? To see how happy he was kissing me?" Azula said as she smirked.

Katara gritted her teeth and her tears began to form in her eyes. The image of the two of them once again played out in her mind. Katara clenched her fists tightly. Azula was right. It was bothering her. Knowing that the two of them were so close. So intimate with one another. There were so casual about it, Katara had to wonder if the two of them had already gone further.

"How could you? He's so pure and clean. And you're so dark and tainted." Katara said disgusted.

"The Avatar didn't think I was disgusting. He enjoyed it and relished in experiencing new things with me. He couldn't keep his arms to himself. His strong young hands felt so warm on my thighs and my breasts." Azula said cruelly.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear anymore Azula!" Katara shouted

Katara was through with words. She reached down and uncorked her satchel of water. And a water whip quickly took shape over her hands. As soon as Azula took a fighting stance Katara made her move. She dashed right toward Azula with every intent to harm her. Before the two could come into contact, Aang was up and stepped between the two of them.

"Both of you cut this out!" Aang yelled.

Azula's blue flame quickly died out upon hearing Aang's voice. Whatever battle lust she was experiencing quickly faded. Katara wasn't so easily swayed. She continued on with her assault. Aang simply reacted and repelled her back with a gust of wind knocking Katara on her back side.

"Why Aang? Why did you stop me?" Katara asked through tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry I used my airbending on you. But I just couldn't let you two hurt each other." Aang explained.

"Azula is evil! Aang she almost killed you." Katara responded

"It's complicated Katara." Aang said sadly.

"No! She must be tricking you. There's no way you would ever want to be with an enemy." Katara said upset.

"There's so much more to it than that." Aang said nervously

Katara's heart sank with each sentence he spoke. Aang wasn't being manipulated nor was he conflicted. He simply wasn't the same person anymore. Perhaps the feelings he once had for Katara were also no longer the same. Unfortunately that caused her to hurt even more.

"What about you and me? Aang you wanted to be with me." Katara asked.

"Everything is different. I'm not sure how I can explain it." Aang said upset

"Aang you even kissed me on the day of black sun. Doesn't that still mean anything to you? Katara announced.

Azula quickly looked to Aang. She hadn't known that fact. In all the time the two had been spending together. Aang had failed to mention his romantic involvement with the water tribe girl. Especially one that was so current. Azula was even more frustrated than before. She needed to do something drastic.

"That's the problem. It meant everything to me Katara. You just didn't feel the same as I did. To you I was always just a cute little guy."Aang admitted.

"No Aang! It's just that….." Katara began to explain

"Things change and you are just going to have to accept that." Azula interrupted as she stepped forward.

Katara's eyes suddenly went wide. Something inside of her caused her to take up action against Azula. A torrent of water from the nearby lake sprung forth and collided with Azula taking her completely by surprise. Even Aang who had been standing beside them could do nothing to stop it. His attention turned to the now attacking Katara. Much like before Aang attempted to use his airbending to stop her.

Katara was ready for the attack this time. She easily evaded the attack and lunged toward Azula. Katara's right arm pulled back and a small cyclone of water formed around her arm. Without hesitation the water formation cooled into a sharp icicle. Azula stood herself upright though she was in no shape to defend herself. Perhaps she had pushed the water tribe girl too far.

Azula saw the approaching Katara and her ice blade. She closed her eyes ready to accept her fate. Though she would be ready to return the killing blow with one of her own. Azula began sending heat to her fingers however before she could, Aang had taken hold of her. He threw his arms around Azula and held her tightly.

"No! AZULA!" Aang screamed out.

"Aang!" Azula said as her eyes snapped back open.

Katara looked down at her shaking hands, there was blood on them. Katara looked up and saw that the person her blade made contact wasn't Azula. Instead her blade found its mark on Aang. Though he managed to move Azula and himself. Katara had still been able to make a deadly slice on the left side of Aang's back. Katara immediately dropped her ice weapon and fell to her knees. She looked over at Aang and saw that he and Azula had fallen onto the ground.

Aang and Azula laid motionless. Aang was still holding her tightly. He was laying on top protecting her. Azula's arms were also wrapped tightly around Aang. As she loosened her grip, her left hand moved passed Aang's back. Suddenly Azula's breathing became much heavier. Her mind had finally pieced everything together after what had happened. Azula looked to Aang with much concern. Before she could say a word her eyes locked onto Aang's. He stared at her and despite the pain he was in. He still managed to look more concerned for her.

"Azula are you ok?" Aang forced out through the pain.

"Aang! Oh Aang!" Azula said through tears.

"Azula are you hurt anywhere?" He continued to check.

"You fool stop worrying about me!" Azula shouted.

"Just doing my job and making sure the princess is safe." Aang joked

"Shut up! We need to get you some help." Azula said wiping her tears.

Azula picked herself up and immediately removed her robe. She did her best to tie it around Aang's waist to stop the bleeding. She looked at Aang nervously. She was about to tighten the robe and she knew it was going to be painful for him. Aang looked to her then nodded. He did his best to brace himself, but the pain still came. Aang screamed out startling Katara. She quickly made her way over to Aang.

Katara knelt beside him and reached her hand over to his chest. Azula quickly intercepted the touch and knocked Katara's hand away from Aang. Katara looked into Azula's eyes. The two of them were staring at each other through tears. Katara then turned her attention back to Aang.

"Oh Aang! I'm so sorry! I…I never meant for you…for you to be hurt." Katara cried out.

"Damn you girl!" Azula hissed.

Azula grabbed Katara by the robe. Her other hand was now bursting with blue flame. She was ready to end this. She had no reason to hold back any longer. Azula could finally be rid of this troublesome water tribe girl.

"Don't hurt her Azula." Aang pleaded.

"Ok Aang, I won't kill her." Azula complied.

Azula's blue flame retreated. But she gave a hard glance at Katara. Then her formally flamed hand came up and slapped Katara across the face. Azula turned away from her and back to Aang. Katara held her now red cheek. The sting from the slap was intense. She had never been slapped before.

To be continued.


End file.
